


a new promise

by AngstBabyJae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Post-Canon, i made this for the winner of my catra angst challange, more pure fluff?? from ME???, poly bi mermista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstBabyJae/pseuds/AngstBabyJae
Summary: Made for @CatradoraTears on Twitter / SereneKarma* on ao3!(Congratulations on winning my Catra Angst Edit Try-Not-to-Cry Challenge!!!*https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneKarma/pseuds/SereneKarma---Catra and Adora move in together after the war.





	a new promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonlit_Catra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Catra/gifts).

“That’s it!”

“That’s it?”

“Yup,” Catra gestured to the one bag Catra had brought to their cottage from the palace.

“Huh. Guess you didn’t really have much of your own,”Adora on the other hand, had been living in Bright Moon for far longer and had almost six boxes stacked high behind her. She sighed, “I guess we should get unpacking. I suppose it could be worse. We only had our room, most people have to move a whole house of stuff,”

“Do we have to? I can think of some other stuff we could be doing…” she snaked her arms around her lover, who swatted her hands away and put her hands on her hips dejectedly.

“As much as I’d love to, we can’t just keep putting it off forever. Bow and Glimmer are putting on a surprise house party for us later today that they think we have no idea about. I want it to look presentable,”

“So? That’s a problem for future Adora and Catra,”

“Now where have I heard that before?”

“Come on, babe!”

“Don’t ‘babe’ me, it was so sweet of Glimmer to provide us with this house, especially after everything-”

“Everything I did, I got it,” she finished, “But don’t they kinda owe it to us? Without us we couldn’t have won the war. Plus you’re She-Ra, for Hordak’s sake! Er, Angela’s sake that would be here, I guess… Besides, I think Glimmer just wanted to get rid of me,”

“I mean you did kinda kill her mom,”

“We brought her back!”

“And almost destroy her home on multiple occasions,”

“I thought we were over this!”

“We are… it’s just that Glimmer especially is going to need some more time, that’s all,”

Catra sighed, “I get it. Really, I do… and I’m so sorry,”

Adora crashed into her, forcing them to the ground and encasing Catra is a bone-crushing hug.

“I know,” she said muffled in Catra’s hair.

Catra laughed, “Get off me you big goof!”

“Not without a kiss first!”

Catra stuck out her tongue at her and Adora surged forward, enveloping it in her soft mouth. Catra’s eyes widened in surprise before melting into it. Kissing was a new thing for them. They decided it was a good thing. A very good thing.

“Ahem,”

They turned to see Mermista standing in the doorway. Their cheeks immediately reddened at their position and hurriedly got up.

“Mermista! What a surprise, w-we were just… um…”

“Save it,” she held out a hand, “I don’t care,” her mouth went up in a smirk, “What you two do in the privacy of your house is your business,”

“Which means you’re totally telling everybody, doesn’t it?”

Mermista just shrugged.

“Come on, dorks. I’m supposed to ‘keep you occupied’ or whatever. Let’s go do some shopping, I heard Brightmoon has the best earrings,”

The couple exchanged a look. The not-so-secret surprise party. Of course.

“Well, actually Merimista,” Adora started, “We were planning on unpacking all our stuff fir-”

Catra’s hand went to Adora’s mouth.

“Sounds good! Give us a minute,” she turned to the blonde and whispered, “Going with water bitch here-”

“Don’t be rude!”

“Fine, going with Mermista on a shopping-spree would definitely not be my first choice, but let’s face it, it beats staying here and doing house work! Besides, knowing the Brightmoon Bunch, they’ll probably unpack for us,”

“Fine! But only because I love you so much and I think they might actually do that,”

“I love you too! Glad to hear that stick up your butt is loosening,”

“Asshole!” they turned to face Mermista once more, who looked like she heard every word they said and couldn’t care less, “I’ll grab my purse and meet you outside,”

“No need, it’s my treat. Furrball will need to bring her own, though. Call me ‘water bitch’ again and you’ll see just how much of a bitch I can be. I heard you don’t like water,”

“Sorry,” Catra muttered, grabbing her wallet and stuffing it in her pocket.

“You think that’s safe?” her girlfriend asked, “There could be pickpockets,”

“Just let them try, they’ll be clutching a bleeding eye in seconds,”

They met Mermista outside and together they followed the path out from the edge of the fully restored Whispering Woods and onto the main rode.

“Need a lift?”

They squinted up as Swift Wind soared down to greet them.

“That would actually be pretty helpful, thanks Swifty!”

Mermista went pale.

“What’s wrong, seaweed ass? Scared of a little heights?”

“Catra!”

Mermista gritted her teeth, “Its fine,”

They climbed onto Swift Wind’s back, Mermista on the back and Catra sandwiched in between them. When they touched down Mermista looked like she had been tossed through a tornado.

“You clung to be a little tight there, Mermista,” Catra smirked.

“Sh-shut up!”

Adora helped them off, thanked Swift Wind, and waved to him as her flew off again.

“I can just call him again if we need a ride back-”

“NO! I mean… no, its fine, whatever, we can just walk, it’s no big deal,”

“Sure,”

Mermista took the lead on the way into one of Brightmoon’s biggest shopping districts not too far from the castle. Catra and Adora trailed behind, hands intertwined as Adora pointed in awe around them, oblivious to the stares they were getting from the townsfolk. Catra glared back at them if their eyes lingered too long on her or her love.

“Wow, I can’t believe Bow and Glimmer haven’t taken me to this area yet. I mean, we’ve been kinda busy with the war and all, but… still…”

“Yeah, it’s pretty neat. Where you they sell the weapons?”

“Weapons?” Mermista scoffed, “Sure, I’ll admit, it’d be pretty cool, but they don’t sell that sort of stuff here,”

“Once again, Twinkle Town disappoints me,”

“I wouldn’t say that just yet,”

They arrived at the jewelry store.

Every dejection fled Catra’s mind in exchange of a single continuous thought.

_Ooo! Shiny!_

“I wanna touch it all,”

“So do I!”

“Guys, I know I said I’d pay for Adora, but please don’t go around breaking shit!”

It was too late, they were already in the middle of the shop feeling the crystal necklaces excitedly.

“Girls, please! Those are display only!” the bedazzled shop keeper noticed their identities and gasped, “Oh! If it isn’t the She-Ra and her,” he sniffed with distain, “infamous consort,” he bowed deeply, “This is such an honor! What brings you to my humble shop?”

“We’re just looking around,” Mermista answered.

“And if it isn’t Princess Mermista of Salineas! I have some family up near Seaworthy. Word travels fast that you were recently married to both Princess Perfuma of Plumeria and Captain Sea Hawk,”

“Yeah,” she blushed a little at the mention of her beloved husband and wife.

“Well, congratulations! You may take anything in the store half off!”

“Wow, thanks. Now, if you’ll excuse us,” she turned to her companions, grabbing them by the ears and marching them off, “You two better behave yourselves. Even with half off I don’t want you dumbasses breaking anything, I wanna buy Seahawk and P some matching earrings,”

“Aw, you do have a heart,” Catra cooed.

“Can it!”

While Catra and Mermista argued, she wandered off, her feet bringing her eventually to the ring section.

“Are you looking for something?”

“Um…” she thought long and hard,

She had attended two weddings in her life.

One was Spinerella and Netossa’s about a year after she joined the rebellion and the other was Mermista, Seahawk and Perfuma’s. Both of them had filled her with a feeling of longing, and it was after Mermista’s that she finally recognized why. A wedding was a promise. A promise she knew that if she could commit to she would never break. What better way to make it up to Catra for breaking their last one. And that wasn’t the only thing, either.

She felt like she could never get close enough to Catra. To prove her love enough. She didn’t know much about marriage, but she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Catra. She wanted to marry her.

“How much is that one?” she asked, pointing to a ring with a glistening jewel embedded in it. It was a translucent black and red, swirling inwards, with a dot of gold in the center. She had never seen anything like it. 

A sign near the display advertised that the band could be engraved.

“Ah, a promise stone. And a rare one at that. Who’s the lucky girl?”

She looked behind her where Catra and Mermista appeared to be… talking excitedly?

“Someone really special,”

“Well, for you, She-Ra, it’s on the house,”

“Really?”

“Of course! We could never repay you for what you’ve done for our kingdom,”

She smiled warmly, staring again at the beautiful ring. Then she got another idea.

“Actually, I’m good, thank you anyways,”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,”

On their way back Adora found out surprisingly that Mermista and Catra had hit it off picking out earrings.

“I thought for sure we wouldn’t have bonded over the fact that neither of us gives a fuck about anything, but here we are!”

“I think it’s more that you both give a fuck, but pretend not too that you really have in common,”

“Adora!” Catra whined, “Take that back!”

“You know it’s true,”

“Yeah? You know what I also know is true?”

“What?”

“That you’re an idiot,”

“Great comeback, Catra, real mature!”

Catra pounced on her and Adora giggled as she was pelted with kisses.

“Hey!” she yelped as clawed fingers found her sides, “No tickles!”

“Come on, get up. We’re almost there,”

“Surprise!”

They pretended to be shocked when they opened the door to their friends jumping out from behind couches. As Catra predicted, they really did put away their stuff for them.

“Aw, guys, you shouldn’t have!”

“Yeah, you really shouldn’t. Now we’re gonna have to clean up,” Adora elbowed her hard in the ribs.

Soon the party was in full swing. Catra rolled her eyes at the scented candles Glimmer brought them.

“You rich folks really know how to give gifts,”

“It’s a tradition!”

“A lousy one,”

“Catra, be nice!”

“’Catra, be nice!’” she imitated in a bad impression of Adora’s voice.

The sun started to set and Adora knew the party was going to end soon and rushed upstairs to their bedroom.

“Hey, has anyone seen Adora?”

Bow shrugged.

“Attention everyone!” They turned as Adora stood on top of the dinner table, “Thank you all for this amazing party!” they cheered, “But there’s something I need to say,” she stepped down from the table, “Catra, can you come here?”

Mermista hit the lights, that dimmed, the room illuminated only by candle light. The guests let out various “oo”s and “aw”s. It was only when Adora got down on one knee that Catra realized what she was doing.

“Oh my gods…” she didn't even try to hide her tears from their audience.

“Catra, when we met we made a silent promise. That promise was put into words when we were five. And I... I broke that promise when we were nineteen. And now that we’re back together I feel like… I feel like we need to make a new promise. So, Catra…” she pulled out the sword of protection, which glowed with an ethereal light before dying down and revealing a ring, “Will you marry me?”

“Yes, you dumbass!”

“I’m your dumbass,”

They kissed as the crowd erupted around them, but they didn’t see them.

They only was each other and the new promise that they will never break.


End file.
